phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Crack That Whip
Betty Jo Flynn and Hildegard Johnson have a roller derby rematch: Betty Jo, Ferb and Candace against Hildegard, Jeremy and Suzy. But Candace is worried that if they win, Jeremy might not like her any more. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has a grudge against people with beards, including U.S. President Rutherford B. Hayes. Unfortunately, he has problems developing his plot due to a nasty headache. Read the full summary... Skating at the park File:You wanna go embarass your sister.jpg|"You wanna go down and embarrass your sister at the park?" File:Stacy rollerskating.jpg|Stacy offers encouragement File:I'm not sure what it is, but I still got it.jpg|Candace is rusty at skating File:Does this helmet make my butt look big.jpg|"Does this helmet make my butt look big?" File:Ferb showing off his moves.jpg|Ferb shows off his skating moves File:Everyone stares at Candace.jpg|Come on, Candace, join us. File:Where'd you get the moves.jpg|"Where'd you get the moves, grandma?" File:Quite the skater in my day.jpg|"I was quite the skater in my day." File:Hildegard sees Betty Jo.jpg|"Betty Jo, of the Tri-State Bombers?" File:Betty Jo sees Hildegard.jpg|"Hildegard, of the Saskatoon Slashers?" File:Grandma, you were in the roller derby.jpg|"Grandma, you were in the roller derby?" File:Rightful queen of the derby.jpg|Hildegard claims to be the rightful roller derby queen The final match of the '57 season File:Final match of the season.jpg|The final match of the season File:Danville roller derby rink.jpg|Venue of the match File:Tri-State Bombers 1.jpg|Betty Jo follows one of her teammates File:Tri-State Bombers 2.jpg|Here comes Betty Jo File:Tri-State Bombers 3.jpg|Another of the Tri-State Bombers File:Betty Jo and Hildegard head for the finish.jpg|Betty Jo and Hildegard head for the finish File:The Bombers use the whip.jpg|Betty Jo surges forward File:Who will get there first.jpg|Who will get there first? How about a rematch? File:Betty Jo and Hildegard.jpg|"It was 'anything goes'!" File:What do you say we try it again.jpg|Proposing a rematch File:Why are our grandmothers yelling at each other.jpg|Jeremy is confused about the yelling File:Or it won't be fair.jpg|The teams have to be the same, "or it won't be fair." File:Candace sees a way out.jpg|Candace sees a way out File:Inky's Tattoo Parlor.jpg|It's now a tattoo parlor File:See you on the track, chump.jpg|"See you on the track, chump." Preparations Where's the glue gun.jpg|"Where does your dad keep the glue gun?" Suspicious of her grandpa.jpg|What's grandpa up to? A_donut_before_the_rematch.jpg Et tu, grandpa.jpg|"Et tu, grandpa?" Win! Win! Win!.jpg|"Win! Win! Win!" Over the finish line to victory.jpg|Outlining the winning strategy Unenthusiastic winner.jpg|Candace images what will happen if Betty Jo wins Have you no mercy.jpg|"Have you no mercy?" Show them no mercy.jpg|"Show them no mercy!" Suzy switches the skates.jpg|Candace doesn't notice Suzy switching her skates Summer Roller Re-Match File:View from above the new arena.jpg|The new arena File:Summer Roller Re-Match flier.jpg|Flier for the grudge match File:At the starting line.jpg|Everyone's ready at the starting line, mostly File:Betty Jo and Hildegard neck-and-neck.jpg|Neck-and-neck File:Ferb leaps over Suzy.jpg|Ferb leaps up to avoid Suzy File:Candace leans on Jeremy.jpg|Candace leans on Jeremy for support File:Betty Jo cracks the whip.jpg|Betty Jo cracks the whip... File:Hildegard cracks the whip.jpg|...and so does Hildegard File:I don't think so!.jpg|"I don't think so!" File:Bouncing off the blimp.jpg|Candace is saved by the blimp File:Candace drags Jeremy along.jpg|Rocket skates fire a second time File:Rocket skates flight.jpg|Being flown by the rocket skates File:Picking up a few more passengers.jpg|Ferb and Suzy couldn't get out of the way File:Leaping over the oncoming skaters.jpg|Betty Jo and Hildegard leap over the skaters File:A photo finish.jpg|Photo finish File:I thought it would be lame.jpg|"I thought it would be lame and I'd hate it, but I had fun." File:We had fun with the kids.jpg|"At least we had fun with the kids." File:Race you to the statue.jpg|Race you to the statue Announcing the match File:P&F Pressbox.jpg|Pressbox for the event File:Yellow, green, blue!.jpg|"Yellow, green, blue!": literal color commentary File:Clyde fires the starting pistol.jpg|Firing the starter's pistol File:Singing Ring of Fun.jpg|"Round and round that ring of fun" File:Smashing the guitars.jpg|Smashing the guitars File:Betty Jo ain't gonna like that.jpg|"A tie? Ooh, Betty Jo ain't gonna like that." Perry's mission Mailing himself to his lair.jpg|Agent P mails himself to his lair Nice entrance, Agent P.jpg|"Nice entrance, Agent P." Doofenshmirtz ponders the statue.jpg|Heinz looks at the new statue I've got to get a quieter trap.jpg|"I've got to get a quieter trap." Statue of Rutherford B. Hayes.jpg|Statue of Rutherford B. Hayes Rutherford B. Hayes statue close-up.jpg|Close-up of the statue Bread-inator.jpg|The Bread-inator Only the President with the best facial hair of all!.jpg|"Only the President with the best facial hair of all!" It's all a wash, anyway.jpg|Doofenshmirtz's heart just isn't in it this time The Bread-inator fires.jpg|The Bread-inator fires After the match File:Bread-inator ray bounces off of a mirror.jpg|Missed its target File:Mom's still gonna flip when she sees this.jpg|You still have to be busted That's their car door.jpg File:Bread-inator ray hits the arena.jpg|The Bread-inator ray hits the arena... File:Giant loaf of bread.jpg|...turning it into a giant loaf of bread Candace skating out of the house.jpg Candace before she reacts to the giant loaf of bread.jpg Candace sees the giant loaf of bread.jpg Giant loaf of bread from Candace's perspective.jpg Candace disgusted by the giant loaf of bread.jpg File:Shrugging I don't know.jpg|"I don't know." Candace skating back into the house.jpg File:Magpies eat the bread.jpg|The magpies eat the bread Candace skating back out of the house.jpg Candace realizes the loaf of bread is gone.jpg Candace, what are you talking about?!.jpg B-b-b...bread.jpg Empty backyard in crack that whip.jpg I think she's finally lost it.jpg File:Good catch, Jeremy.jpg|"Good catch, Jeremy." File:He sure is.jpg|"He sure is." Iris out on Candace - crack that whip.jpg Panoramic scenes File:Danville roller derby rink - panorama.jpg|The view outside the Danville roller arena File:Where's the glue gun - panoramic.jpg|Grandpa Clyde is looking for a glue gun File:Before the rematch - panoramic.jpg|Outside the roller derby rematch arena File:Unenthusiastic winner - panoramic.jpg|If her team wins, she loses To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Crack That Whip